


Grief

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia





	Grief

Severus walked through the door and stopped cold. His eyes travelled slowly over the room.

Half the books were stacked on the floor, all the trinkets were in boxes, the sofa was shoved over blocking the fireplace. His gaze settled on the dark-haired man crouched at the bottom of the emptiest shelves.

“Harry?” Severus moved to stand next to him. “Harry. What are you doing?”

Harry glanced up at him, then back at the shelves.

“I’m cleaning. What does it look like?” His voice was toneless.

Severus carefully sat down on the floor. “Honestly, brat, it looks like you’ve lost a tornado elemental in the centre of my bookshelves. Somewhere in the section on magical development in ancient cultures. Is it hiding back there?”

Harry shot him a surprised look, then chuckled. After a moment, he sat back onto his rear and sucked in a deep breath. “Oh, Severus.” He swung around and leaned against the taller wizard. The two of them sat, leaning back on the shelves and stared out at the disarray.

 _Oh,_ Severus thought, _that’s the first time he’s laughed since the end._

“Have you eaten?” Severus kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the quiet. Harry shook his head.

“I’ll call a house elf. Something light, yes?” Severus was careful not to phrase this as a question. _Harry hasn’t eaten in at least a day._ He could feel Harry’s unwillingness, but he felt his lover’s head nod against his shoulder.

“All right.” There was silence again. “I’m sorry about the room. I’ll put everything back.”

Severus reached around and pulled Harry closer. “No, don’t. Leave it for tonight. We’ll look at it tomorrow.”

Harry shifted. “Severus? Why did this have to happen? I mean,” his voice broke, “we’d finally made it through everything. We’d got the Umbridge Laws repealed, he was finally able to get a job and live without having to hide or starve.” Harry was crying, tears running down his cheeks. He swiped at them, then dropped his hand back into his lap. “It’s not fair. Why did he have to get sick?”

“I don’t know, Harry. I can’t answer those questions. Life isn’t fair, you know that.” Severus’s voice shook slightly. “Come on. Let’s skip dinner. We’ll eat something decadent in the morning.” With a slight groan, he levered himself up off the floor, then turned to help Harry up. Harry stood, then tripped over a box and fell into Severus.

“Bed,” said Severus sternly. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist and rested his head against the comforting warmth of his chest.

“He was the only father I ever really had, Severus,” Harry whispered. “I know my parents loved me, I know Sirius did, but,” he shuddered in a breath, “but Remus was the one who was there for me. He saw me, not my father, not the Boy Who Lived. He was the only one besides you who never lost sight of who I really am.” He wiped his face on Severus’ robe front, then chuckled damply at Severus’ grunt of distaste.

“He’d hate to see you so unhappy,” Severus said. “Go to bed. He has gone beyond the veil, Harry, and your misery doesn’t help him or you.”

Harry nodded, then slid his hands down Severus’ arms. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Forever, brat. Forever.”


End file.
